The present invention deals with a method of and a device for drying wet ground surfaces with stalks, in particular lawn surfaces. Also, similar structured artificial ground surfaces can be considered suitable for the inventive solution.
Such ground surfaces are frequently wet in the early morning hours from dew and at all times from rain or from required artificial watering. People must frequently walk over these ground surfaces, and as a result footwear becomes wet. When the ground surfaces are used for sports or as playing grounds for kids, not only the footwear but also the clothes become wet. Moreover, such ground surfaces are smooth and therefore become dangerous, first of all when used for sports which involve a fast running. Falls and injuries hinder and endanger a sportsman, unless he must not use few hours for performing the sports activities. For a natural lawn surface which is wet and must be mowed in this condition, considerable difficulties arise during mowing, and in particular during mowing with such lawn mowers which collect the cut grass in an accumulating device. In these cases the passages for guiding the grass are clogged by the cut grass stalks which due to their moisture stick to one another and to the walls of the lawn mower and first of all block its expelling opening. The mowing process must be continuously interrupted for removal of the clogging grass. Moreover, a great part of the cut grass is not collected in the accumulating device but instead remains on the lawn surface and must be removed in a second working step.